Quest for Honey Act One: A Rebellion Begins
by Bobby South
Summary: The Hundred Arce Wood is being invaded by Heffalumps and Woozels, driving Winnie the Pooh and his friends out of their homes. Seeking refugee in a lonely mountain, they discover there is only one thing that can stop the enemies: a magic power source called 'The Honey'. As they make their way to claim this power, so do their enemies...
1. In Which the Forest is in Trouble

Winnie the Pooh realised that his breakfast of honey on toast and honey pancakes was merely a dream. But he wasn't disappointed; he always used his empty rumbling tummy to wake up and get out of bed. He went to his cupboard and got out five honey pots. Sitting at his table, he excitedly put his paw into one of the pots but felt nothing. Worried, he looked in and saw nothing in it at all. He checked the other honey pots on the table and they were just as empty as the first one. He checked the rest of the honey pots in his cupboard and found no better results that the ones on the table. Not a single one even had any stick honey bits left.

Pooh was getting very worried until he heard the sound of a buzzing bee. He went to his kitchen window and looked through it. He saw a lot of bees around the flowers outside of his house. These were bee-friendly plants that his best friend Christopher Robin helped him plant.

"These plants will encourage the bees to make their bee nests on the trees near your house, Pooh," Christopher Robin told him.

Pooh went outside and looked up to see that Christopher Robin's plan had worked. The bees had made their nest just on the nearest tree. He was very happy. He could taste the honey before he started climbing. Even the very warm heat in the air couldn't stop him.

After he finished climbing up to the nest, Pooh checked that the bees were sleeping so he wouldn't disturb them. After checking for ten seconds, he started to reach his paw in. He could actually feel the honey which delighted him. He quickly pulled it back out and was about to taste the delicious golden honey when – The tree started to shake.

Pooh fell off but quickly caught the next branch. He tried to hold onto it as much as he could but the shaking went rougher as each second went by. He lost his grip and he began to fell down. Luckily, he managed to catch the lower branch but the shaking forced him to fall down and land in a hawthorn bush. He painfully crawled out of the bush as quick as he could.

The rumbling had stopped and Pooh knew he immediately forgotten something. The honey trickling down his face helped him remember: honey on his head. He started to have his breakfast.

Then he got pounced by Tigger. "Hello, Pooh. Are you up for a little bouncing? After that great shake? Though I must say it was pretty rough even for Tiggers."

Pooh was surprised. "So, you felt that very big shake, did you, Tigger?" As he tried to work out what it was, he was caught by little pink arms. He saw it was Piglet hugging him.

"Oh, P-P-Pooh, di - did you feel the ground moan?" Piglet asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure, Piglet," Pooh said. "I suppose that it's just hungry."

Then the ground began to shake again.

"How do we feed the ground?" Piglet asked.

"I have no idea," Tigger said.

"Me neither," Pooh said. Then he thought of seeking the advice of Rabbit who was not too far away. Piglet and Tigger agreed that was the best thing to do and made their way to their friend's house.

* * *

While running to Rabbit's house, Pooh, Piglet and Tigger stopped and saw Eeyore's house had completely fallen down.

"Do you suppose we should check that Eeyore's house is not on top of Eeyore?" Pooh asked.

His friends thought they should. They lifted the sticks up and couldn't find any Eeyore underneath.

"What are you three doing on top of my house?"

"We're just checking if you're still stuck under your house, Eeyore," Piglet said.

Then the three turned around to see Eeyore approaching them.

"Well, I don't even have a home anymore," the donkey moaned. "Thanks to that rumble."

Pooh suggested to Eeyore that he came with them to Rabbit to find out what was happening.

"Well, I got nothing better to do," the donkey said moodily. He followed his friends.

* * *

When Pooh, Piglet and Tigger arrived at Rabbit's house, they discovered that the ground was shaking once more. They saw their long-eared friend was stressing over his carrots, broccoli, cauliflowers and tomatoes among his grown vegetables.

When the rumbling stopped, Pooh and his friends approached Rabbit's garden. "Hello, Rabbit. How are you doing?"

Rabbit angrily dropped his vegetables to the ground and faced his friends. They could tell that he was more stressed than usual. "How am I doing? How am I doing? How do you think I'm doing with this earthquake and trying to gather the little food that's not yet ready to eat?"

"Earthquake?" Piglet asked.

Rabbit sighed. "Just help me gather my vegetables and I'll explain everything."

After ten minutes of gathering and storing the food into his home, Rabbit locked it… with everyone outside.

"Why are we outside?" Piglet asked.

"Because if this earthquake continues, it's safer to be outside than inside buildings," Rabbit told him. "We can't get hurt that way."

"What is an earthquake, Rabbit?" Pooh asked.

Rabbit tried to explain about how the plates under the Earth rubbing against each other that caused earthquakes, but his friends just got confused and wondered if these plates had honey on toast or jam sandwiches.

"It's not an earthquake."

They turned to see Owl landing next to them. Kanga and her son Roo in her pouch was behind him.

"The rumblings are coming from machines," Owl explained.

"Dangerous machines that are cutting up the trees and digging our land up," Kanga said. "They've cut down our home down and Owl's as well."

Pooh and the rest of his friends were shocked and sad to hear that.

"I know how you feel," Eeyore said.

"Who would want to do that?" Roo asked.

No one knew. And all they could see was trees falling in the far distance, but not who was cutting them down.

"It's the heffalumps and woozles."

Pooh and his friends turned to see a big goat wearing a long brown coat and a small wood pigeon wearing a blue jacket and hat standing outside Rabbit's garden fence.

"They're the ones attacking the forest," the goat said. "You all must come with us now if you want to live."

"Who are you guys?" Rabbit demanded.

"I'm Goat," the goat said. "And this is my apprentice, Pigeon. We're FP rangers."

"FP?" Roo said.

"Forest Protection," Goat explained. He showed a piece of gold with tall trees on it with the words 'FP' on it.

"Where did you get that piece of gold?" Owl asked. "Are you gold mine diggers as well?"

"No, this is my badge," Goat told them. "This is proof that I am what I am and I'm a FP ranger." He quickly put his badge away. "Now, come on. We must leave."

"But why are the heffalumps and woozels doing this?" Roo asked.

"We don't know exactly," Pigeon said, "but all we know is that they are trying to build either a city or an empire but I don't know why they're doing that, either."

"And we'll never find out if we don't get out of here now!" Goat snapped, pointing to the trees just outside of Rabbit's garden. They were falling down like bowling pins and Pooh and his friends could see for the first time a squad of heffalumps, each holding a chainsaw. Behind them was a group of backhoes, each controlled by woozels. All of them were taking pride in what their cruel and evil deeds.

Pooh and his friends were all still and confused at what was happening to their home. But they didn't know what they could do except Kanga who suggested that they should follow Goat and Pigeon away from Rabbit's garden. As no one could think of a better idea, they did what she suggested.


	2. In Which We See The One Rocky Mountain

Pooh and his friends had been following Goat and Pigeon for four hours. It was when they reached the top of a big grass-covered hill that they finally stopped to rest. The Forest Protection rangers gave them plastic bottles of water for them to drink, while Rabbit offer everyone the last little vegetables he had grown in his garden before the heffalumps and woozels dug it all up with their infernal machines.

"What is this place, Mr. Goat?" Pooh asked.

"You're on a hill," Goat explained. "The Twelve Hilly Hill, to be precise. And you're outside the Hundred Acre Wood."

Pooh and his friends gasped. Neither of them had ever left the Hundred Acre Wood in their whole lives.

"When can we go back to it?" Piglet asked.

"I don't think you can," Goat said sadly. He explained that those huffalumps and woozels have by now nearly seized the whole of the forest. He went on to say that was not the only evil deed they did, they have been doing it to others forest and lands to build cities onto them for their own pleasure. They have been doing it for seven years. Many Forest Protection Rangers have tried to stop them, but have failed. But they did manage to rescue all the other animals before their lands were taken away from them. Refugees is what the Forest Protection rangers called them. Roo couldn't understand, but Kanga explained it in a way she knew only he would understand.

"So where are we heading to now?" Tigger asked.

"We're making our way to the One Rocky Mountain," Pigeon explained. "That's where our home is and where the other refugees live."

"I just hope that this mountain will have areas to grow vegetables," Rabbit said, as he and the rest continued their journey.

* * *

Two more hours later, Pooh and his friends were finally brought to the One Rocky Mountain. It was bigger than they thought and any mountain they have ever seen in the Hundred Acre Wood. It looked tall enough to reach the sky. It was covered with nothing but green moss and loose stones.

Goat and Pigeon took Pooh and his friends to a massive hole at the mountain base. This was the entrance to the One Rocky Mountain. They were approached by three Forest Protection Rangers. It was a newt, a mole and a sparrow. Goat and Pigeon showed them their badgers and reported that Pooh and his friends were new refugees. Then the rangers escorted the new refugees inside the mountain.

Pooh and his friends weren't too impressed with what they saw. As if there was not a lot to look at besides damp rocks, it was so chilly that Tigger couldn't even bounce hard or long enough to warm up.

Then something caught the eyes of the new refugees. They could see more animals – birds, foxes, badgers, frogs and lizards among others. There was a massive pool filled with lots of water where the fish and the aquatic creatures lived. They all looked tired, ill, hungry and very sad. They were all wearing very thin clothes full of big holes. Goat and Pigeon told the new refugees that these animals were among the first refugees that they collected seven years ago.

Seven years ago was when the heffalumps and woozels had started to take their animals' homes and build their empires. They had never stopped since and Goat and Pigeon said it was highly unlikely they would ever stop.

Owl started his story of how his Great Uncle Isambard fought in the war against the Invading Magpies.

"Oh, I knew your Great Uncle Isambard, Owl," Goat told him. "He was a very inspiring owl. In fact, he inspired me to join the Forest Protection Rangers."

That was the first good news Owl had heard all day. Sadly, the same could not be said for the rest of his friends.

They were taken to a big desk where a big black cat with shiny whiskers and green eyes was writing on paper with a feather and ink.

"Welcome, my new friends," he said warmly. "I am President Cat. I'm the one who is in charge of this whole mountain. Just state your names so I can mark them down and then we'll sort you out to your new homes."

After Pooh and his friends told President Cat their names, he signed them onto the paper. Then he gave them the last clothing and bedding they could offer.

"The last? Piglet asked.

"Yes, you guys are the lucky ones to get this last stuff," Goat told them. "If we find any more refugees, we might struggle to help them."

"Are there any more mountains for future refugees?" Rabbit suggested.

"Not for another twenty miles," Goat sadly told him. "Not to mention that those heffalumps and woozels will have captured most of them now. We must focus on protecting this mountain."

Then President Cat took them down to their new homes which were merely rooms – stone cold rooms. They were grateful for having somewhere to sleep, but they couldn't help but think it was too gloomy. The bed was only a piece of cardboard and there was no window. Tigger's room didn't have much space for him to bounce up and down. And Rabbit's room didn't have any space to grow except for wild mushrooms.

Pooh was the saddest and worrying out of all of the new refugees. Not because he wasn't in his house or a bee to make honey for him, but because he was wondering where Christopher Robin was and if he would ever see him again.


	3. In Which Something Must Be Done

The first night in the One Rocky Mountain for Pooh and his friends had been very rough. They barely slept and the food they were offered for breakfast didn't look very tasty.

"I've grown better carrots and tomatoes than these tiny ones," Rabbit muttered, as he looked at them on his cracked plate.

"Would you rather starve and live out in the open where you could easily be captured by those mean heffalumps and woozels?" Kanga pointed out.

Her friends had completely forgotten that their present situation could have been much worse than it was now, so they reminded themselves to be grateful as they had their breakfast.

"Tasty as my thistles," Eeyore said, as he had his broccoli stark and cauliflower leaves. "Though I do hope I'll have some more of my favourite plant in the future."

Pooh tried to enjoy his apple and melon slices, but they were just not honey.

Roo and Owl were eating their vegetables and tried their very best to be grateful as they could be for having something to eat.

Tigger was the one who was enjoying his food because none of his vegetables had honey on it, which Tiggers didn't like.

They tried to spend the whole day trying to make a day out of it, but all attempts failed. Rabbit tried to fix the mountain's garden plots, but he couldn't do better as the ground for growing couldn't be improved and the weather conditions were out of his control. There wasn't enough room for Tigger to bounce in, but he still didn't feel like it. Owl tried to find something to read, but there were only two books and most of the pages had fallen out. Today was no better than yesterday, no matter how hard they tried.

* * *

When late afternoon arrived, Pooh and his friends were summoned along with the other refugees into a large massive room in the mountain. Some rangers escorted them to the rocks where they sat them down like seats. When everyone was settled down, they looked to see a huge piece of stone as high as a tower. At the very top, President Cat stood and addressed his audience. Below him was the entire army of Forest Protection Rangers with Master Goat and Apprentice Pigeon in the middle. They waved to Pooh and his friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen," President Cat said, after everyone settled down. "Everyone has been summoned here this morning to hear the important news. First of all, the food and water supply is okay. We got plenty of it. We won't go hungry or thirsty again."

The crowd thought that wasn't too bad.

"The next news is that last night, a squad of rangers went out in the night to see how close the heffalumps and woozels are getting closer to us. Last time they were eleven miles away."

The crowd were starting to feel hopeful.

"I am sorry to say that they are now only ten miles away from us," Cat said sadly. "That means they are getting closer every one mile."

Those words made the whole crowd panic and fear the worst, but they immediately stopped when the president's hammer banged on its stand.

"However, all is not lost," Cat went on. "After they found the heffalump and woozel squad retreating, while the rest of the Forest Protection Rangers went to report this, Goat and Pigeon followed the enemy squad. I will let them tell you all what they told me when they reported to me an hour later than the rest."

The audience murmured as Goat and Pigeon stepped closer to them.

"We have more good news and more bad news," Goat said.

" _More_ good news and _more_ bad news?" Rabbit groaned. "When will more be no more?"

Goat seemed to ignore Rabbit's outburst. "The good news is that thanks to Pigeon's idea to follow them, they led us to where their base is. It's under the Thirty-Two Glacier."

Pooh and his friends looked confused. "What's a glacier?"

"A glacier is a huge layer of thick ice," Owl explained.

"Why would heffalumps and woozels put their base under thick ice?" Rabbit pondered.

"Why they would put their base under thick ice, we don't know," Goat explained. "The only thing else I could tell you is that we couldn't go in any further to explore more, because the whole glacier is guarded by heffalumps and woozels, armed with bows and arrows and swords and wearing winter coats."

"So what are we going to do now, President Cat?" Kanga asked. "Now that we have more information."

"I've been thinking about what we have to do," President Cat replied. "And I'm afraid that all we can do now is look after this mountain and not leave."

"How are we going to stop the invasion while we're stuck in this mountain?" Rabbit demanded.

"Well, if you have any bright ideas or the weapons to stop this war, then please share it with us," President Cat said.

Of course, Rabbit didn't have any ideas or weapons, so he just went quiet again.

"So today's conclusion is that we have more information and we can use it to work out more problems," Cat said. "Thank you for your time. Rangers, with me."

As the rangers followed Cat out and the crowd started going back to their rooms, Pooh and his friends stood where they were, as they were too confused to move.

"I don't know whether this meeting was productive or not," Piglet said.

* * *

As he followed his friends to their rooms, something caught Roo. He saw his new friend Pigeon coming out of President Cat's room. The bird was looking very exhausted.

"Are you all right, Pigeon?" Roo asked.

"I'm fine, Roo," Pigeon said. "I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a tough meeting with the president."

"You come up with anything good?"

"I wish I could say 'yes', Roo, but no." Pigeon sighed. "We still have no new ideas. Well, we have ideas, but none are good enough for the president to take action. If we could get in that glacier, we might get more information."

"So why can't you go?" Roo asked.

"I can't go without a partner. No one wants to go and help me. Not even Master Goat believes in that idea."

"I believe in it. I'd come with you."

"I'd appreciate your most helpful offer, but you're not a trained ranger," Pigeon told him.

"Well, you can train me during the mission," Roo told him. "I'm very quick and I can jump very high."

"Those are great qualities," Pigeon said. "But I'm still not sure – "

"If we don't take action now," Roo said, "it might be too late afterwards."

That made Pigeon think. Times were getting very desperate and not a lot of action was being taken. No one with the exception of Roo was willing to help him. What was he to do? What was the right and sensible decision to make?


	4. In Which Roo and Pigeon Are Missing

Pooh and his friends woke up the next morning to hear screaming. It was coming from Kanga.

"ROO'S MISSING!" she screamed.

Pooh and his friends were shocked to hear that. They helped her look around the whole One Rocky Mountain to find Roo, but they had no success.

Master Goat bumped into them. "What's going on?"

"MY BABY'S MISSING!" Kanga screamed, before she broke down to tears.

"Take a deep breath, Miss Kanga." After she did so, Master Goat took her to the nearest rock and sat her down. "Now, when was the last time you saw Roo?"

Kanga took a few more deep breaths to help her remember. "The meeting yesterday. It was so long, tiring and stressful that I just had to go back to my bed and crash out."

"You didn't so much step on a stone, let alone fall over and bump into walls or knock anything over," Tigger said.

"Crash out is a figure of speech for wanting to go to sleep straight away, Tigger," Owl told him.

"A f-f-ig-g-g-ure of s-s-speec-c-h-h?" Piglet said. "How can speeches have figures? What are the figures made out of?"

While Owl explained about figures of speech, Kanga continued talking to Goat. "That was when I was lost track of Roo," she finished.

"You mean you didn't even have anything to eat last night?" Owl asked.

"No," she said. "I wasn't up for it and I still am not now; not while I don't know where Roo is."

"I've been looking for Pigeon in this mountain this morning as well," Goat told them. Then he had an alarmed thought. "Roo is missing. Pigeon is missing. What if they left together?"

"To do what?" Piglet asked.

"What happened in that meeting yesterday?" Rabbit asked.

Goat told everyone that he and the other rangers had been trying to work out a plan with President Cat to stop the heffalumps and woozels, but none of the ideas ever convinced him to take action. Pigeon had an idea he kept on insisting. It was to sneak into the Thirty Two Ice Cap to get more information about the enemies' plans. Then another thought came into his head. "What if Pigeon has gone without authorisation and permission and has taken Roo as his partner-in-training?"

Pooh and his friends gasped at that shocking idea.

"If he has done this, I will punish him," Goat said. "Come on, let's go."

"All of us?" Owl asked.

"I know I'm asking you all to risk your lives," Goat said, "but I don't know Roo very well. Kanga, you're his mother and the rest of you are his friends. If you come with me, we might have a better chance of finding Roo and Pigeon quicker and easier."

"I vote for going," Tigger said, holding his hand up.

"Tigger, don't you at least want to think about it first?" Rabbit said. "Consider the dangers and the risks?"

"The only risk I'm thinking about is our tiny buddy in danger and needing our help," Tigger said.

Kanga held her hand up quickly as well.

Pooh was the next to hold his hand up. "I might find some honey on the way."

To everyone's surprise, Piglet held his hand up. "I always say there will be a time for a very small animal like myself to confront big things like this."

"I never heard you say that, Piglet," Pooh said.

"Well, I was thinking it," Piglet said.

Then Owl held his wing up. "I agree with Piglet. Nothing's going to get better if we don't do everything we can do in our control."

That left only Rabbit and Eeyore to decide. The donkey couldn't lift his legs up, but he flicked his tail over. Everyone took that as a vote.

Seeing as everyone was voting to go out, Rabbit decided to vote for it.

"Then let's go," Goat said. He led the way.

* * *

Pooh and his friends had been searching near the One Rocky Mountain for four hours and they couldn't find either Roo or Pigeon. The longer the search kept going, the more anxious Kanga kept on getting and the harder it got for her friends to calm her down and reassure her they will find him.

"How much snow do you guys get?" Tigger asked, as he looked through a big hole in a big green hedge.

"It is rather chilly here," Eeyore said.

Goat went to the bush and looked through the hole in the hedge. What he saw wasn't snow, but heavy thick ice. He quickly recognised it. It was the Thirty-Two Ice Cap and it had more heffalumps and woozels guarding it than yesterday. "Pigeon and Roo must be in there."

"So how are we going to get in there?" Piglet asked.

"We could disguise ourselves as inspectors," Owl suggested. "Like health inspectors or military inspectors. We could say their leader, the Jagular, sent us."

"Good idea, Owl," Goat said, "that has been tried loads of times and failed. These heffalumps and woozels aren't the most easiest to be fool. And even if we give them a piece of paper with the Jagular's signature, they would be able to tell the difference between our fake one and a real one."

"Am I correct in assuming that, if we disguise ourselves as deliverers of weapons or food or whatever, it wouldn't work?" Rabbit asked.

"You are correct," Goat said.

"What about a diversion?" Kanga asked.

"That's a very good idea," Goat said.

"A d-d-d-iv-e-e - what?" Piglet asked.

"A diversion," Kanga told him. "All we have to do give the heffalumps and woozels a reason leave the ice cap like looking for something. Then, once they've left, we can sneak in and find Roo and Pigeon before they get back."

"And I know the perfection diversion," Tigger said.

"What?" asked Piglet.

"Me. Diversions are what Tiggers do best." Before anyone can stop him, he bounced up to the trees above the ice cap. He jumped up and down on the tall branches on the tree. That was all he kept doing for ten minutes.

Rabbit was about to yell to him to come back down from the tree, but Goat pointed out that heffalumps and woozels were climbing up the tree Tigger was on. He ran back to the hole and looked through it. The ice cap didn't have any heffalumps or woozels left standing outside. He started to wonder if there was any still inside the cap, but he knew there was no time to waste because the ones on the trees would be down anytime soon. So he ordered everyone into the ice cap.

* * *

It was very quiet for a large and cramped ice cap. They tried to find Roo and Pigeon, but only discovered ice and the sounds of it dripping on the walls. Goat told them not to make say a single word, because there could be a heffalump or woozel still under the ice cap and they didn't want to alert them to him or her.

"Mama, where are you?"

Kanga recognised that voice. It was coming from Roo. She tried to follow it, but Goat stopped her.

"It could be a trick," he told her. "I'll go first to be sure."

Goat poked his head around the corner and saw a prison cell made out of icicles. Behind them were Roo and Pigeon. He also found in front of the cell was a woozel sleeping in his chair and snoring. He noticed he had the key on his trousers belt.

He went back to his friends and reported everyone he saw. Kanga was delighted that Roo was found and alive.

"We must send a very quiet and small animal to get the keys off the guard," Goat said.

Everyone looked at Piglet.

"M-m-me-e? I don't think I can."

"Your friend needs you, Piglet," Goat said. "My apprentice, Pigeon, needs you. The whole world needs you. Now, go and prove a very small animal's worth!"

Pooh and his friends cheered quietly as they could as Piglet moved forward. He was nervous, but Goat's motivational speech made him determine to help Roo and Pigeon. He tip-toed over to the guards as quietly as he could. He checked the guard was still asleep and snoring, which he was. He touched the keys and slowly slid them towards the belt buckle. Then he stopped when the guard yawned and started to lift his arms up.

Piglet was starting to panic. "What shall I do?" he asked his friends.

"Sing him to sleep," Rabbit suggested.

Piglet turned to the guard. " _Go to sleep_ ," he sang. " _Go to sleep._ " He sang his best, but the guard was still waking up.

" _Rock a bye baby on the tree top_."

Piglet and his friends were surprised to see Roo sing _Rock a Bye Baby_. And it worked as the guard fell back to sleep and snored louder than before.

Piglet managed to undo the belt and took the keys off. He went to the prison cell and freed Roo and Pigeon. The little kangaroo hopped over to his mama and hugged her.

"Well done for singing that guard to sleep, young lad," Goat said to Roo. Then he angrily turned to Pigeon. "What do you mean by leaving the One Rocky Mountain without letting us know? And taking a baby kangaroo with you?"

"I have a good explanation," Pigeon said. But before he could begin, Tigger came back.

"They're coming back!" he warned. "Those heffalumps and woozels that we lured out are coming back here!"

Goat looked around and saw a wooden door. He went to it, opened it and looked out. He saw trees, bushes and hedges. Plenty of places to hide. He turned to his friends. "Get out quick!"

Everyone ran out and Goat closed the door after him.


	5. In Which we hear Roo and Pigeon's Report

Pooh and his friends had managed to hide inside a small dark cave. Tigger and Eeyore were hiding behind the walls near the entrance to keep an eye out for heffalumps or woozels. While they were doing that, Pigeon and Roo were telling the rest what they learned about the Jagular's plan before they got locked up as spies.

"After we left the One Rocky Mountain," Pigeon said, "we went to the Thirty Two Ice Cap. I flew myself and Roo to the icy roof and we jumped in from a big hole. We stood on a tall ice cap and we listened to the Jagular's plans from his heffalump and woozel messengers.

"The Jagular had finally found the long lost power that had been thought to be a myth – The Honey."

Pooh and his friends were amazed.

"Did you say 'Honey'?" Pooh asked.

"I did say honey," Pigeon said. "But it's not honey that's been made by bees or manuka honey. It's not even a food. This Honey is the name of a magic source that was created by whom no one knows, but it was created to rule the world."

"Well, we're too late, aren't we?" Rabbit said. "I mean if the Jagular has this so-called Honey, he had already won and we lost."

"Not necessary," Pigeon said. "He has just found the jar that contains the Honey. He can't open it or unleash out in the open… yet. That's all the messengers told the soldiers at the Thirty Two Ice Cap before they left to tell all the other soldiers at the other posts."

"Don't think just because you found more clues about this mystery you're not going to get into trouble," Goat told him.

"Yes, sir," Pigeon said.

"So we've got to go to the Jagular's home and find this honey before he gets it open," Roo said.

His friends couldn't think of anything better so they seemed to agree with what he suggested. The only ones who didn't seem to agree were Kanga and Goat.

"The mansion is the most heavily guarded place as it's where the Jagular lives and works," Goat told them. "We have only been able to find it. No one has ever had the strength or the intelligence to sneak in at all."

"So?" Pigeon said. "We'll just go to the mansion and decide what to do while we're on the job."

"Including revealing where the One Rocky Mountain is," Goat said moodily.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Why would we do that?" Tigger asked. "It makes no sense."

"We know where the mountain is," Goat said. "If we get captured, they will make us tell them where it if we don't wanted to be hurt. Not only will we put ourselves at risk, we will put everyone at the mountain. Whatever action we take will affect others."

Everyone turned to Kanga. She seemed so worried.

"What's up, Mama?" Roo asked. "Don't you think it's great that we finally have new hope?"

"Yes, dear, I do," Kanga said, without looking at him and not sounding too hopeful.

"Seems like she's keeping a secret from us," Eeyore said.

"What secrets are you keeping from us, Kanga?" Piglet said.

She still didn't reply.

"You know, bottling things up won't do you any good, Kanga," Owl told her. "It will only make things worse."

Kanga took a deep breath and turned back to her friends. "Okay, here is what's worrying me. Years ago – "

"Everyone, shh!" Tigger whispered, as he looked out. "Woozels approaching."

"Hide!" Goat ordered. They hid behind the entrance and watched the woozels passing by.

"That's the same messengers that report the Jagular's news," Pigeon told them. "If we follow them, they could take them to the mansion."

"And maybe we could get disguised as them and enter the mansion," Roo added.

"Well done, rookie ranger," Pigeon told him.

"Don't get any ideas," Goat warned them. "He is not a rookie ranger until he starts his training. And he's too young to join the rangers. Just ten years too young." Then he turned to the woozel messengers who were nearly out of my sight. "Okay, let's go." And he and Pigeon led their friends as they followed their enemies to their headquarters.


	6. In Which Our Heroes Enter The Mansion

It had been two hours since Pooh and his friends had followed the woozels and they were getting tired. Goat insisted that they kept on going until they were closer to the Jagular's Mansion. He also told Owl and Pigeon not to fly on any account in case their stealth following got ruined.

The Jagular's Mansion was soon in their sight.

"Can we have a rest while we make our plan to break in, Goat?" Rabbit asked quietly as he could.

Goat pointed his finger. "You see that big tree about fifteen minutes away?"

Rabbit saw it.

"When we reach it, that's when we'll rest and make our plans of breaking into the Jagular's mansion," Goat told him.

Then they heard a loud sneeze. They all turned to see it was Piglet who sneezed, as he was rubbing his nose. He was standing next to the edge of a field of tall dried grass.

Goat turned ahead to see the woozels had stopped, which meant only one thing: they've heard Piglet's sneeze. He turned back to look at the field and ran towards it. "Everyone, follow me, pronto." He quickly ran in.

Pooh and his friends were very worried about going in there. If Piglet sneezed on the outside of the field, that meant it could only be dustier in the middle of the field.

"If we get spotted by those woozels," Pigeon told them, "we've failed our mission and the Jagular has already won the war. Now, do you guys want that?"

"No," they all said, shaking their heads.

"Then go on through the field."

Pooh and his friends ran into the field quickly as they could. Pigeon was the last to check that everyone was inside.

"Don't stop," he whispered. "Keep moving. They could come in and find us."  
"But why would they do that?" Tigger asked.

"Quiet, Tigger!" Pigeon ordered. But from all the grass cutting he heard coming from behind him, he knew it was too late. He turned to see it was what he feared: the woozels cutting the grass and catching up to them. He was about to tell them to run, but when he saw the cut grass falling down towards them, it gave them an idea. "Stop moving and lie down."

Pooh and his friends were confused. "What?" they cried.

"Just trust me," Pigeon insisted. "They'll pass us without seeing us and it'll be a lot quicker and easier."

Despite still being unsure about why he wanted them to lie down and be still, they did as they were told.

After checking they all lied down, Pigeon joined them. "Don't move and don't sneeze."

Pooh and his friends held their breath as the tall cut grass covered them up. They were dusty and they would have sneezed if the feet of the woozels weren't very close to them. All they could do was hold their sneezes and kept staring at the woozels' feet until they finally moved away.

Even though they couldn't see any more woozels, nobody dared moved or get up because they were waiting for Pigeon's instructions to get up.

After waiting for five minutes, Pigeon got up to check that their enemies have completely gone. He saw daylight at the far end which meant the woozels had left the field. "Okay, guys, get up."

Pooh and his friends got up and stretched. They didn't enjoy lying on the ground for too long.

"Well, you guys have handled lying down better than most of the rangers during our ranger training sessions," Pigeon told them. "Well done." He clapped his wings together.

"Thank you, Pigeon," Pooh said.

"Yes, well done, everyone."

Everyone looked ahead to see Goat approaching them. "Yes, well done. Now, come on. I found the perfect spot to rest."

Before they could ask what it was or what it was for, he was way ahead. So everyone followed him. He led them out of the field and took them to the dug hole. Goat told everyone to sit down and listen to him.

"We are only five minutes from the Jagluar's Mansion over there." He pointed to it.

Pooh and his friends looked up and saw in front of the tall mountains was a grand building that was made entirely out of gold and was about five floors. It was protected by a metal fence and heffalump and woozel guards patrolling around its beautiful two hundred acre garden. Aside from the enemy guards, they thought it was so beautiful.

"I have heard that the Jagular sleeps at nine o'clock at night," Goat told them. "That will be the perfect time to break into his mansion."

Kanga held her hand up. "Including the night guards?"

Goat smiled. "I'm glad you asked me that because here is my idea…"

Pooh and his friends gathered around and listened to Goat's whispering. The more they heard, the more they liked it.

Nine o'clock at night had arrived. Pooh and his friends had slept very early so they could focus on tonight's mission. Goat, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo were walking towards the mansion. As they walked, they looked up to the trees above them checking that the rest of the gang were where they should be which they were.

They went to the golden gate and pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?" the voice on the intercom demanded.

"We are diggers," Goat said. "We have found a huge piece of solid gold. It's about twenty four – No, forty eight carats. And I thought the mighty Jagular would like it for his gain."

"We are opening the gate. Do not move."

But that was what they did. They ran to the nearest tree and watched a woozel walk out. He looked around but couldn't find anything. Just when he was about to go back in, he was hit by an acorn. Then another acorn. Then another acorn. Then a whole wave of acorns. He got out his radio and called for reinforcements.

Goat looked up to see Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Owl on the tree branches doing their job and very well too. They kept their job up well when more reinforcements of heffalumps and woozels arrived. They managed to hide behind the trees before the enemies on the ground spotted them.

"Let's check the trees over there!" the woozel who went out first. "They got to be somewhere in there!"

They all followed him deep into the trees.

After checking they were all gone, Goat led his recruits with him past the gate and they saw Tigger helping Pooh and Rabbit down while Owl helped Piglet down.

Pigeon was on the top of the roof and he was fiddling with something. His friends down below saw that he was fiddling with the mansion's security panel. After a while, he turned around and gave a feather up. That meant everyone could go into the mansion now without trouble.

"Come on, let's go," Goat said to his recruits.

In they walked.


	7. In Which Roo Gets A Surprise

Pooh and his friends were in awe as they looked around the insides of the mansion. It was massive and beautiful. Everywhere had the cleanest carpets, the shiniest candles, the grandest china and the largest and most interesting looking paintings. Even Rabbit was amazed with how big and healthy the kitchen's organic vegetables were looking. In fact, he became so jealous of them; he wished his own carrots would grow as well as them.

"Guys, we are on a mission here," Goat said. "Stay focused."

Everyone returned to focusing on looking for the Honey throughout the mansion.

"Where could the Honey be?" Piglet asked.

"I know that it's not in the kitchen," Pooh said. "Rabbit and I searched in there. There was lots of yummy food but no honey. Not even sticky parts."

"Well, if this Honey is very special," Rabbit said, "I'm sure it wouldn't be on show. The Jagular would probably hide it somewhere he doesn't want us to look for it."

"Well, then, let's search for some unusual places," Goat said.

They looked everywhere for unusual places, but they got no different results than the popular ones.

Pigeon saw Roo was struggling to takes some books from a bookcase. He flew to him. "Need any help, Roo?"

Roo strained when he tried to lift a heavy book up. "These books are very heavy. I wonder if the Honey is behind the bookcase or if there's a secret tunnel to it."

Pigeon thought Roo could be right so he decided to help. They nearly emptied the bottom shelf. There was one book left and they were nothing behind it.

"Maybe there's something behind the higher shelves," Roo suggested.

Pigeon looked up and saw that there were nine more shelves of books to look through. He groaned at how much there was to look through. As he started to fly, he accidentally kicked the last book on the bottom shelf. He also noticed it only fell halfway, not completely off. He tried to take it off, but it wouldn't move.

Then the whole bookshelf was moving further backwards towards the wall. Then it split in half and revealed a dark hole.

Roo and Pigeon were joined by the rest of their friends.

"Well done, Pigeon, Roo," Goat said.

Roo and Pigeon blushed as their friends made a fuss of them. Then Goat told everyone to be quiet as he tried to listen to something. Everyone else tried to hear what he was hearing, but all they could hear was footsteps.

"Quick! We need to get in before the heffalumps and woozels gets back here and see us," Goat said.

"But it's very dark in there," Tigger protested. "How can we see where we're going if we don't have light?"

"We have a light," Pigeon said. "Just trust me. Now, get in."  
Pooh and his friends did as they were told though it was dark as they thought it would be when they went in. It went even darker after Goat and Pigeon shut the bookcase behind them. But then everyone got light when the Forest Protection Rangers shone their bright torches.

"See? We weren't lying," Pigeon said.

"No, you weren't," Kanga said.

"Now, let's get moving," Goat said, leading the way down the wooden stairs.

Pooh and his friends follow them.

* * *

The bottom of the stairs took them into a big room. It was massive, dark with only two lit candles on the wall, wet and smelt like it hadn't been cleaned out for years.

"This reminds me of a dungeon," Owl said. "I remember my Uncle Benedict telling me when he was in a –"

"Yes, Owl," Goat said. "There will be another time and place to hear all about your Uncle Benedict. But now we mustn't lose focus on finding the Honey." Then he told everyone to searched around the whole room and be as quick as they could.

"Is this the Honey?" Kanga asked, a few minutes later. She was looking inside a big grey cauldron.

Everyone gathered around the cauldron and looked inside. They saw inside but a shiny yellow liquid.

"Hmm," Pooh said happily. "That looks yummy." He reached his paw in but was stopped by Kanga.

"That honey is not for eating, dear," she told him.

"Kanga's right," Goat said. "This could be the Honey, although I'm not sure how we can find out."

"I know a way," Rabbit said. He went to Owl and plucked one of his feather.

"Just what are you doing with my feather that you painfully plucked?" Owl demanded angrily.

"You'll see," Rabbit said. He dropped the plucked feather into the liquid. They stared at it for a long time and nothing happened.

"Maybe it's not the Honey we were hoping for," Eeyore said.

Pooh's tummy rumbled. "But it could be what I can have for supper." He reached in the cauldron, but a shiny light stopped him. It was coming from the feather in the cauldron. It started to gleam more.

Everyone thought that feather turned to be more beautiful than the rest of Owl's feathers, except Owl himself. "Thank you for making out that the rest of my feathers are ugly."

"You're welcome, Owl," Piglet said.

"Piglet, I think Owl was being sarcastic," Rabbit said.

"I don't know what that means," Piglet said.

As Rabbit explained what sarcasm was and Piglet and everyone apologised for hurting Owl's feelings, Goat reached in to pick the shiny feather up. "I think this is the Honey after all." He turned to Pigeon. "Get the vials out and take a sample."

Pigeon got ten vials out and gave half to Goat. Then they got busy filling them up with the Honey.

"Why would the Jagular want to keep the Honey down here?" Tigger asked.

"I think he wants to stop nature from growing," Goat said. "We know how he does it, but not why."

When he and Pigeon finished with the vials, Goat told everyone to find a way out.

"Why not just go back the way we came?" Tigger asked. "Back up those stairs and through the bookcase. It'll be a lot easier."

"Easier, but not practical," Pigeon said. "The heffalumps and woozels will be back in the mansion now and we'll get spotted if we go back out there."

"Hey, what about over there?" Roo asked, as he pointed to something.

Everyone saw a dark hole in the middle of the wall. Goat and Pigeon shone their torches in and couldn't find anything dangerous in it. They told their friends to crawl through and they follow after them. Then their torches shone metal cages around them and the darkness above them was gone when bright light bulbs hung above them.

The Forest Protection Rangers and their friends were confused about how they got into the massive metal cage they were in. Then they heard laughter. Cruel laughter. Cruel laughter coming from a male brown kangaroo wearing a black clothing with a cape behind him. He clapped his hands in a mockingly way.

"Who is this?" Roo asked.

"This is General Boomer," Pigeon said.

"Hello, guys," General Boomer said. "This is a real treat."

"A real treat for what, Boomer?" Goat said, frowning.

"Well, this is a treat for you because you get a tour of a wonderful mansion," Boomer said, "and it's a treat for us because we don't get visitors very often."

"Us?" Rabbit said. "I don't see anyone else except you."

Boomer looked behind him, sighed and clapped his hands. Behind him came a whole of heffalumps and woozels. He turned to them. "Take them to the boss. He's going to be delighted. But leave me the kangaroos. I will escort them myself."

As Kanga and Roo fearfully watched the heffalumps and woozels take their friends away, they were worried as Boomer approached them.

"Well, guys, it's been a long time," he said cheerily. "I wonder how we're going to make this a wonderful family reunion."

Roo was confused. "Family reunion? Mama, he's not –"

Kanga sighed. "I'm afraid so, dear. He's your papa."


	8. In Which (Most Of) Our Heroes Escape

Little Roo couldn't believe what was happening to him. His own home back in the Hundred Acre Wood was destroyed, his friends were taken away from him and now he was meeting his father for the first time only to discover that he had been working with the heffalumps and woozels. No, not even that. He was the commander-in-chief of the Jagular's army.

"Mama, why didn't you tell me?" Roo asked.

Kanga sighed again. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me how?" Roo was so confused he didn't know if he was having a nightmare in bed either at the One Rocky Mountain or the Hundred Acre Wood. He wished it was a nightmare wherever he was, but sadly it wasn't.

They were put into a small room all on their own. It was cold and had nothing but a wooden seat and three seats. Then the door opened and General Boomer walked in. He was the one who had them put into the room. He sat in the only seat left. They turned away from him.

"Listen, I know this is hard to believe," Boomer said, "but everything I did was to protect you two."

A heartbroken Kanga finally faced him. "Years ago, Goat told me that you were dead. You were his best apprentice and you were a wonderful father. Why did you join the enemy and never came back to us?"

Boomer sighed sadly. "I wanted to go back to you guys more than anything, but I couldn't." He started to wipe the tears coming out of his eyes. "The night before I was coming back, I was kidnapped by heffalumps and I was brought to the Jagular himself. He made me into a target dummy to help train his soldiers. I resisted by fighting them back just to protect myself from harm. The Jagular was so impressed with what I did that he decided to make me his General. I didn't want to, of course. But if I didn't accept the job, he would only hurt me more and probably have me locked up or something like that. I would never get back to you guys. Besides, while I was with his army, I learnt about his ways more and I know how to bring him down."

Despite still having upset faces, Kanga and Roo finally faced him.

* * *

Kanga and Roo soon rejoined the rest of their friends in the Jagular's throne room. It was a beautiful massive room covered in dark green walls. The floor was covered up by a blue velvet carpet with a royal red rug sat on top of the carpet. At the far end was a large stony throne chair. It was guarded by a heffalump guard and a woozel guard.

"How did it go seeing your Papa, Roo?" Pooh asked Roo.

"It was very upsetting," Roo said. "I know why Mama never talked about him."

Behind the royal curtain, a black cloak appeared and sat on the throne. He took his hood off and everyone saw the Jagular's face. His spooky green eyes and very sharp teeth made everyone shiver more than the cold air. He stormed out in his black robes and sat down on his throne.

"Great job, you guys," he said, clapping his paws together. "No one has ever stormed into my mansion and managed to get the Honey before you guys did."

"Thank you," Pooh said.

"Pooh, he doesn't mean that as a compliment," Goat told him.

"Now, don't be too hasty, Goat," the Jagular said. "If you guys didn't come in here, we wouldn't know how to improve my empire's security system and we wouldn't have been able to find the ones who could stop our invasion."

"Who are they?" Pooh asked.

"What are you going to do to us?" Rabbit demanded.

"You'll see," the Jagular said. He nodded to his heffalump and woozel soldiers.

Pooh and his friends wondered what their enemies were going to do to them. They saw nothing but executioner's chopping blocks in front of them. Their heads were slammed onto them. They looked ahead to see a heffalump or woozel wearing executioners' masks in front of each block.

The Jagular stood up. "By the power vested in me, by the laws of the Jagular Empire, I sentence you all to die." He turned to the executioners. "On my count. Three… Two… One…"

But before he could lower his arm down to give the execution order, the Jagular was covered up by a bed sheet.

The executors were trapped by a net.

Pooh and his friends looked up to see General Boomer running towards them.

"Why are you here?" Tigger demanded.

"No, wait!" Roo cried. "It's okay! He's here to help us!"

Rabbit scoffed. "And how are we supposed to believe that?"

"Trust him!" Kanga cried. "He's the one who trapped the Jagular and his henchmen so we can escape!"

"Quick! Follow me to the way out!" Boomer cried. "I'll explain everything later!"

Pooh and his friends were unsure about trusting him. All they knew was that he could lead them into a trap.

Then Goat saw their enemies getting free from their nets and bed sheets. "Follow him! Now!"

They immediately ran out of the throne room.

* * *

They still didn't trust Boomer as he led them down some dark, chilly stairs. But when they saw that he had taken them to an enormous cave with a big wooden dock with two wooden boats above a river of water, they started to warm up to him more.

"Well done, my former apprentice," Goat said, patting Boomer on the back.

"Get into the boats quickly," Boomer ordered. "Before the Jagular finds us." He got in the first one and helped Kanga, Roo, Eeyore and Owl onto it.

Pigeon got into the other boat and helped Rabbit, Tigger and Piglet into it. Pooh was about to board their boat when shouting stopped them.

"The Jagular's found us!" Goat cried. "Quick, get in the boat, Pooh. Everyone, get going. I will stay and distract them while you escape."

"What?" Pigeon cried. "Master, no! You need to lead us to end this war!"

"And deliver these Honey samples to President Cat!" Boomer produced the vials filled of the Honey that Goat and Pigeon took. He stole them back from the heffalumps and woozels.

"Get them to him as quick as you can," Goat said. "Boomer, Pigeon, you have been trained by me to become Forest Protection Rangers. Do not let my training go to waste." Then he turned back to see the entire army of heffalumps and woozels charging for him.

Pooh still wasn't in one of the boats yet. He noticed the boats were tied to their wooden posts. He went to untie both of them. He tried to get on the boat, but it wasn't there. "Where did it go?"

"Pooh, why did tie the cast off before you boarded?" Rabbit's voice asked.

Pooh looked up to see the boats floating away. He tried to jump into the water, but he was held by heffalumps guards. He was thrown with Goat in front of the Jagular. He looked at them and then back at his army. "Tell me they have the Honey samples."

"We only caught what we could, Your Majesty," the Chief Woozel reported.

The Jagular looked ahead and saw the rest of the friends of Pooh and Goat sail away. "Get after them!" he roared. "If they have the Honey samples, bring them to me!" Then he turned to Pooh and Goat. "And throw these two into the dungeon."

All Pooh and Goat could do was hope that their friends were successfully away.

* * *

"Can't we go back for Pooh and Goat?" Piglet asked.

"I'm sorry, Piglet," Boomer said. "The only thing we can do for them is to continue this mission. Then we'll come back to rescue them when we've won the war."

"Don't you mean _if_ we win the war?" Rabbit said. He pointed behind himself.

Boomer looked behind and gasped. "Oh, no! The heffalumps and woozels are coming for us!"

Everyone turned to see he was right. The heffalumps and woozels were catching up to them on speedboats.

"Everyone, row as fast as you can!" Boomer ordered.

No matter how hard or fast everyone rowed, the heffalumps and woozels were catching up to them.

"Oh, I think I can see daylight ahead," Owl said, looking ahead.

Everyone looked ahead to see that he was correct.

"Daylight ahead, enemies behind," Eeyore pointed out.

Everyone looked behind to see the heffalumps and woozels still gaining on them.

Then Pigeon saw some things up above. They were the pikes of a metal gate. When he saw a control panel just below it, he had an idea. He quickly flew to it and pulled the lever down. He looked up to see the gate starting to fall down. He was glad it was working, but he noticed his enemies were still catching up to them.

He quickly flew back to his friends in case their enemies caught up to them. But luckily they managed to escape them as the gate stopped them just in time. They were away.


	9. In Which We Learn There Is Always Hope

Pooh and Goat had been in their dungeon cell for six hours since they were thrown in and they were already feeling very cold, fed up and hungry. They were served lunch an hour ago. All there were offered were carrots, onions and lettuce – all mouldy. The only water that was offered to them was dirty water.

For the first time in his life, though his tummy was still rumbling, Pooh didn't feel like eating or drinking. The only thing he wanted to hear was that his friends were safe and sound.

Then Pooh and Goat were visisted by the mean Jagular and his heffalumps and woozels behind him.

"How's it going, Jagular?" Goat asked.

"Address me as 'Your Majesty' or things could get much worse!" the Jagular roared.

"How could things get much worse than they are right now?" Goat asked.

The Jagular seemed to ignore that. "I'm here to let you know that your friends have escaped me."

"Oh, that's good news, Your Majesty," Pooh said.

"Celebrate while you can because it won't last forever," the Jagular said. "Now they have escaped, the time has come to improve my army ten times than it is right now. I will get more heffalumps, more woozels, better weapons, better vehicles and better everything."

"Even a better personality?" Goat asked.

The Jagular chuckled. "I like how you never lose your sense of humour. I shall be sorry when I have give you two the final punishment."

"Punishment?" Pooh gasped.

"When are you going to give it to us?" Goat demanded.

"Whenever I decide it will happen, not before or after," the Jagular said. "Well, good night."

He and his soldiers walked out, leaving Pooh and Goat all alone.

"Goat, what does he mean by final punishment?" Pooh asked.

"Don't worry, Pooh," Goat said. "As long as we hope in ourselves and in our friends, the Jagular will be able to never defeat us and he will not give us his final punishment."

Pooh started to hope for the best as he looked at the sunset through the window.

* * *

It took the Forest Protection Rangers and their friends up to nightfall to reach land. Boomer and Pigeon checked that everyone was all right and the vials holding the Honey were okay.

"I know a cave that we can take shelter in for the night," Boomer said. "Then tomorrow we must get these to President Cat as soon as possible. Then we'll work out how to save Pooh and Goat. Let's go."

Everyone started to follow them except Piglet and Pigeon. Kanga and Roo hopped to them.

"Come on, dears," Kanga told them. "We must go."

"I c-c-can't," Piglet said. "I c-c-can't he-help worrying about P-P-Pooh and Goat."

"I'm worried about letting Goat's training go to waste," Pigeon said. "I don't know if I can help Boomer to help you guys or any of the free animals."

"But, Pigeon, you've already helped us a lot," Roo told him. "You made sure that all of us were out of that tunnel and you trapped the heffalumps and woozels behind."

"And no one needed to tell you to do that," Boomer said. "You are one bright pigeon, Pigeon, and that is why we need you to be the second half of the leadership. What do you say?"

Pigeon's spirit started to pluck up. He smiled. "All right. The sooner we do what Goat says, the sooner we can get Pooh and Goat freed."  
"All right, everyone, let's get to shelter to rest," Boomer said.

Everyone reached the small, bright cave and everyone were finally able to rest and sleep, dreaming of being back in the Hundred Acre Wood with Pooh and Goat.

To Be Continued…


End file.
